Ce soirlà
by ShiroYatta96
Summary: Mozart l'opéra Rock. Slash Flow/Mikele, Merwan/? et Solal/Yamin ;D
1. Chapter 1

_Et encore une idée tordue qui m'est venue à l'esprit en écoutant une de mes amie me raconter un épisode absolument captivant ( -_- ) de Plus belle la vie. Bref, passons ^^''' C'est donc encore et toujours Flow/Mikele, Solal/Yamin, Merwan/? et ... surprise ! Et oui, le Solal/Yamin c'est assez étrange, mais voilà, j'ai trouvé ça drôle ^^ Donc, si vous êtes prêt à vous faire traumatiser, c'est parti, bonne lecture ! _

**Ce soir là ...**

**POV Mikelangelo:**

Comment me suis-je retrouvé dans cette situation ?

Solal, à mes côtés, est en train de rouler une pelle monumentale à Yamin qui lui répondait vivement, tout deux bourrés comme pas possible. Merwan était en train de somnoler, les joues rouges et à deux doigts de s'effondrer, un verre de whisky à la main. Et Flo ... Flo dormait sur mon épaule. Non, je déconne pas, Florent Mothe dormait sur mon épaule à moi, Mikelangelo Locomte ! Je savais pas trop quoi faire, étant un peu déstabilisé par son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Faut dire, il est vachement mignon quand il dort, on dirait un ange. P'tain, c'est pas le moment ! Une serveuse s'approche, intimidée. Je la rassure d'un mouvement de tête en lui demandant l'addition. J'ai un de ces mal de crâne... Bon, comment je vais faire pour tous nous ramener à l'hôtel sains et saufs ? Et déjà, comment séparer les deux abrutis en chaleur qui se nettoient les amygdales comme si leurs vies en dépendait ? Mais surtout, comment vais-je trouver le fric pour payer la note que viens de m'apporter la serveuse ?

Calme. Respire. Tout va bien se passer.

- Merwan, lançais-je pas très sûr du résultat, tu peux me passer du fric ?

Pas de réponse.

- Merwan, dis-je un peu plus fort.

Toujours rien. Ah, mais dans quoi je me suis embarquer ? Je vis alors sa veste posé négligemment sur la table. Discrètement ( pour pas réveiller Florent qui squattait toujours mon épaule ) je la prit et vida les poches du clown de la troupe. Bingo ! Après avoir délaissé son portefeuille de quelques billets, je secoua Merwan pour le réveiller. Il fit une drôle de tête en découvrant ses deux amis s'embrassant à pleine bouche, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, ou plutôt, ne pu faire aucun commentaire vu le nombre de verres ingurgités. Heureusement que je n'ai pas beaucoup bu d'ailleurs. Bon, reste le problème de Léopold et Rosenberg ( un duo à risques si vous voulez mon avis ).

- Yamin ? Solal ?

Soit ils ne m'entendent pas, soit il ne veulent pas m'entendre. Bon tant pis, hein, ils l'auront voulu. Je les écartes l'un de l'autre, m'accordant le regard furieux de Yamin, et celui brumeux de Solal. Geste qui réveilla le squatteur d'épaule, alias Florent Mothe, qui s'éloigna de son oreiller en baillant... pour aussitôt y retourner. Nan, mais je fais quoi maintenant ?

Calme. Respire. Tout va bien se passer. C'est moi ou j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ? Délicatement, je pris Flo dans mes bras version princesse, et le porta ainsi jusqu'à la voiture en faisant signe aux autres de me suivre. Ben quoi, avec sa mine de gamin endormis, j'allais pas le réveiller !

Arrivés à ma voiture ( heureusement que c'est moi qui conduisait ! ) j'installe les trois guignols au fond ( en mettant Merwan au milieu, j'ai pas envie que les deux autres recommence ) et Flo devant, à côté de moi. Et, comme un automatisme, sa tête retrouva son oreiller préféré, j'ai nommé mon épaule ! En soupirant, je démarrai et nous conduisit à l'hôtel le plus vite possible. Dove va nous pousser une de ces gueulante, j'imagine même pas.

Laissant les trois glandus errer tels des zombies dans l'hôtel à la recherche de leurs chambre, je porte Florent jusqu'à la notre. Avec réticence, j'ouvrit la lumière, et ferme les yeux sous le choc. Promis, plus d'alcool après 22h ! Je n'osai même pas regarder l'heure. Je pose Flo sur son lit et ouvre la fenêtre. L'air frais me fit du bien. Par contre, mon colocataire frissonnait légèrement. Avec la sensation d'être un parfait idiot, je le mit sous les couvertures et le borde. En voyant sa bouille de gamin endormit, je craque et me penche pour lui déposer un petit baiser sur le front.

...

Non, mais je me crois où là ? On est pas dans Bonne nuit les petits ici ! J'ai vraiment trop picoler ...

Je m'affale sur le lit sans même me mettre sous les draps. Aussitôt, je tombe dans les bras de Morphée ( quoique j'aurais pas dit non à ceux de Florent ... NON MAIS FAUT QUE J'ARRETE DE ME FAIRE DES FILMS ! )

**POV Florent:**

J'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce des vis dans la tête. Un regard vers Solal, Yamin et Merwan m'informa que je n'étais pas le seul. Par contre, Mikele a l'air de mieux se porter que nous. Il me jette un coup d'oeil éloquent avant de me balancer une boite d'aspirine que j'attrape, reconnaissant. Je ne me rappelle absolument pas de la soirée d'hier. J'étais si bourré ? Mikele me regarde bizarrement ... bah, c'est Mikelangelo, j'ai depuis longtemps renoncer à chercher à le comprendre ( comme la plupart des membres de cette troupe en fait ). Autre fait étrange, Yamin et Solal ne se cause plus. Mais alors plus du tout. C'est pas de la colère, ou une petite dispute sans importance, on dirait qu'ils sont gênés plutôt. Et Merwan les évites aussi. Je comprend rien.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, j'avale une gorgée de café brûlant. Puis, je cherche le Nutella des yeux. Il est devant Solal, à ma droite, qui n'y touche pas, contemplant sa tartine comme si elle venait de tomber du ciel. Je lui passe la main devant les yeux. Il ne réagis toujours pas. En face de moi, Mikele le regarde d'un air désespéré. Je prends le pot. Il ne dit rien. Je lui prends sa tartine. Il ne dit rien. Je la mange. Il ne dit toujours rien.

- Solal ? commençai-je, inquiet.

- ...

- Je suis ton père.

- ...

- Dove s'est fait attaquer par un singe volant.

- ...

- Yamin est mort.

- Hein ? quoi ?

Tiens ? Il ne réagis qu'au nom de Yamin ? Si c'est pas louche ça ...

- Solal, tu te sens bien ?

Il me regarda un long moment, avant de se rendre compte où il était et qui j'étais.

- Ah ? Moi ? Euh, oui, bien sûr Flo. Je me faisait juste une tartine et ...

Son regard tomba sur ses mains vide, et sur le pot de Nutella entre mes mains.

- Et ben, tu répondais pas alors je ... voulais te faire réagir ...

- Résultat: tu m'en refais une, déclara-t-il simplement, un sourire machiavélique au visage.

Je grogne pour la forme. Je lui en mit le moins possible, et avec la plus mauvaise grâce du monde, ce qui le fit rire.

- Merci Flo, me dit-il soudainement.

- Euh ... Bah de rien, lui répondis-je, intrigué.

- Je me sentais pas très bien, c'est pour ça que j'étais ailleurs. Alors, merci de me remonter le moral.

Je ne dit rien, ne voulant pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie en lui posant des questions. Mais je lui mis d'avantage de Nutella, le soupçonnant presque de m'avoir remercier dans ce but. Il sourit, mais s'abstient de tout commentaire.

Mikele me regardais d'un air étrange, mais il me sourit et déclara en riant:

- Tu m'en ferais pas une aussi, par hasard ?

- Ah non, répliquai-je en serrant le pot contre moi, je suis pas le distributeur national de Nutella ! Prends de la confiture si tu veux.

- Merci, c'est trop aimable, maugréa-t-il.

Après m'être servis une dizaine de tartine, sous les regards lassés de Mikele et éberlués de Solal, je pris pitié du blondinet, et lui en fit une également, dans ma grande bonté.

- Flo, tu es conscient qu'il y a plus de Nutella que de pain dans tes tartines ? me demanda inutilement Solal.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Tu vas prendre 10 kilos par jours !

- Je compense par du sport, donc c'est pas grave, répliquai-je avec véhémence.

- Alors pourquoi moi j'ai droit qu'à deux misérables cuillères ? se plaint Mikele en contemplant sa tartine.

- Si t'en veux pas ...

- Non, c'est bon, ça va, dit-il précipitamment.

N'empêche, lui non plus n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, il arrête pas de me regarder bizarrement. Je finis de déjeuner, puis, pour décoincer l'ambiance, je me tourna vers Solal et Mikele, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Y a pas de répétition aujourd'hui, on pourrait sortir en ville ? Et pas d'alcool, rajoutai-je aussitôt en voyant la tête de Léopold.

- Pourquoi pas ? sourit Mikelangelo avec entrain. Tu viens So' ?

- Ouais, ça me changera les idées, dit celui-ci après un regard vers Yamin qui parlait avec Melissa et Maeva.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je finis de me coiffer en optant pour la mèche Salieri, un t-shirt noir, un jean et une bonne paire de basket. J'aime faire dans la simplicité. J'attendis patiemment Mikele qui mit une demi-heure rien que pour le maquillage et la coiffure, il me mit également un coup de crayon, pour le teint qu'il m'a dit. Vient alors le choix des vêtements. Grand dilemme. Il choisit finalement un t-shirt rouge, un jean noir et des basket assorti. Nous sortons enfin de la chambre une heure plus tard pour tomber sur Solal qui nous attendais, son mp3 en poche.

- GO ! gueula Mikele une fois sortit. LILLE, NOUS VOILA !

_Reviews ? ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ! ^^ Voilà la suite des aventures de nos joyeux lurrons =D Je vous laisse un léger suspens xD Bonne lecture ^^_

**POV Solal:**

Ma bonne humeur retrouvée, je marchais en compagnie de Florent et Mikelangelo dans les rues de Lille, avec dans les mains déjà une bonne dizaine de sacs en tout genre.

- Allez, plus que ce magasin et on va à la Fnac, conclut Mikele devant le regard menaçant de Florent.

A peine entrés, une vendeuse couru vers nous, et s'écria, des étoiles plein les yeux:

- C'est parfait !

J'échange un regard étonné avec les deux autres. C'est qui cette folle ?

- Euh ... Vous voulez ? demanda Flo, un peu perdu.

- Vous êtes des modèles parfaits, je suis la styliste de ce magasin, et j'ai toujours rêver de pouvoir faire essayer mes créations à quelqu'un !

J'allais marmonner que nous n'étions pas la Croix Rouge ou un truc dans le genre avec comme objectif divin de réaliser les rêves des autres, quand Florent lui assura que ça ne nous dérangeais pas du tout et que nous en serions même honoré. Mikele et moi nous lançons un regard ébahit devant ce que dirait certain de la générosité et que moi j'appelle la bêtise. Sans que l'on puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle nous pousse dans la boutique, et nous mis plein de vêtements dans les bras. Puis, elle nous dirige vers les cabines d'essayage avant de partir en souriant. Avec la sensation de ne pas trop avoir le choix, je me change, commençant par une chemise blanche, un gilet sans manche gris et un pantalon assortis. Je sortis le premier, et me regarde dans la glace. Ouais, j'étais pas mal. Mikele sortis juste après, dans une tenue rouge vif. Je faillit m'étouffer de rire avant que Florent ne sorte... en costard. Alors, là, j'étais sur le cul. Il était juste superbe. Je sentit Mikele, à ma droite, se tendre imperceptiblement. Ça m'intrigue. Si ça se trouve ...

**POV Florent:**

J'eu un grand sourire lorsque je vis les singles de notre troupe posés dans les rayons "meilleures ventes". Ils y étaient tous ! Mikele, avec Tatoue-moi, posant comme une star ( je me rappelle qu'il avait mis une heure entière pour choisir la pose ), moi et l'Assasymphonie, fixant les passants d'un oeil austère ( c'était dur d'être impassible avec Yamin et Solal qui faisaient le pitre derrière le photographe ), Mikele et moi avec Vivre à en Crever, nous affrontant du regard ( le photographe s'arrachait les cheveux, on avait du mal à se retenir de s'écrouler de rire ), le Bien qui fait Mal et enfin, Solal ( qui pour une fois avait un air sérieux ) avec J'accuse mon père.

Quand je me tourne vers Solal pour lui faire part de ma joie, je croise le regard de Mikele, et ce que je vit me troubla. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Avec cette espèce de ... résignation ?

- Bon Flo, quand t'auras finis de t'admirer, on pourra aller du côté des livres non ? dit Léopold, pas très enclin à rester trois plombs au même endroit.

Nous montons donc les escaliers et suivons le breton jusqu'au rayon mangas. Tandis qu'il en feuillette un, mon regard tombe sur un autre ou deux hommes enlacés s'embrassaient; Mikelangelo l'avait vu aussi et nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau pour ne plus se lâcher.

- Ca c'est du yaoi, annonça Solal gaiement, nous faisant sursauter, ça vous intéresse ? J'en connais des très bien, si vous voulez.

- Garde-les pour toi, merci, marmonna le blondinet, me faisant éclater de rire.

- Ne le prend pas comme ça, s'exclama son homologue, je suis sûr que ...

- Bon, t'as fini maintenant ? On pourrait peut-être y aller ?

Nous nous arrêtons deux secondes pour acheter des glaces, puis rentrons dans une bonne humeur relative, moi, protégeant désespérément ma glace au Nutella de Solal et Mikele, qui se faisait piquer en douce la sienne à la fraise par le plus âgé. Lui était tranquille, ni moi ni Mike n'aimons la pistache.

**POV Mikele:**

Comment me suis-je retrouvé dans cette situation ? ( Oui je sais vous devez en avoir marre d'entendre cette réplique mais m'en fous ) Merwan, Solal, Yamin, Flo et moi étions assis en cercle, attendant la première question.

Vous avez loupé un épisode ? En fait, Merwan, furieux d'avoir été laissé seul pendant notre escapade en ville, avait organisé une soirée action ou vérité pour nous "punir". Évidemment, il avait fallu que cela se fasse dans le salon de l'hôtel, donc nous passions pour de jolis demeurés. Bah, ça change pas de d'habitude, après tout.

Merwan commence donc, un sourire sadique aux lèvres:

- Bon, Florent, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité, répondit Flo, prudent.

- Mauviette, le railla-t-il. Bon, pour qui as-tu le béguin ?

- Personne, répondit aussitôt le jeune brun, le visage rouge.

- Tu mens, affirma le clown, bon je change la question: qui trouves-tu le plus beau en mec ?

- En mec ? ben euh, je dirais Mikelangelo.

Je fus agréablement surpris de sa remarque. Il trouve que je suis le plus beau ? Moi ? Je lui adresse le sourire le plus éclatant de ma collection, ce qui le gêna un peu. Attendez, je le gêne ? J'empêche tout de suite des images insolites de traverser mon cerveau.

- A toi, reprit donc Merwan, satisfait.

- Hum, Solal, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Alors, sourit-il, va aguicher Dove !

Le sourire du breton fana comme neige au soleil. Je tourne la tête, et vit Dove accoudé au bar, en train de boire un verre. Yamin avait également perdu toute couleur. Le plus âgé se leva, résigné. Il s'approcha du producteur, et lui parla, appuyé nonchalamment sur le buffet. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dove éclate de rire et Solal vint nous rejoindre.

- Alors ? demandai-je

- Quand j'ai tiré sur mon T-shirt en disant que j'avais trop chaud, il s'est marré et m'a dit que mes techniques de drague étaient lamentables.

- Elles datent d'un autre siècle, oui, s'amusa Merwan, déclanchant les rires.

- N'empêche qu'il a dit qu'il est partant, se défendit Solal indigné, et que c'était quand je veux !

- En même temps, sourit Yamin, t'as pas vu combien de verres il a avalé.

C'était, depuis le début du jeu, la première fois que le comte Rosenberg ouvrait la bouche et souriait. Inhabituel. Mais bon, mes pensées étaient plutôt tournées vers un petit français accro au chocolat. Florent me trouve beau ? Cette pensée était une source de réconfort, un espoir inavoué, et me fit également penser à mes propres sentiments. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, je me sentait mal tout à coup. La voix du breton me tira de mes sombres pensées.

- Alors, Yamin, action ou vérité ?

Aussitôt, mon attention se focalise sur les deux hommes en face de moi. Solal ose enfin faire face à Yamin ?

- ... Vérité

De plus en plus inhabituel. Notre Rosenberg national n'a jamais ô grand jamais répondu vérité à ce jeu. Jamais. Signe que ça n'allais vraiment pas.

- Eh bien alors, commença Solal, mal à l'aise, pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Pourquoi tu me fais la gueule ?

Le visage de son homologue s'obscurcit brusquement. Il tourna la tête.

- Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question.

- Ben alors t'as un gage, commenta Merwan, à qui on n'avait rien demander.

- Comme tu veux, déclara pour toute réponse Yamin.

- Yamin ... supplia le plus vieux du regard.

- Alors, c'est quoi le gage ? demanda insolemment Rosenberg en le défiant des yeux.

- C'est à cause de la soirée d'hier ?

En effet, j'avais compris que c'était à cause de leur embrassade passionnée de la dernière fois que Yamin en voulait au breton. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Peut-être que Solal a tout nié en bloc ? En tout cas, Yamin ne semblait pas enclin à répondre à son ami, puisqu'il tourna la tête et répéta sa précédente question. Alors, je vis quelque chose changer dans le regard peiné de celui qui jouait mon père sur scène.

- Bien. Alors embrasse-moi.

_Reviews ? =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise ! =D Ensuite, je pense qu'il y aura une grosse frustation sur ce chapitre ( je pousse le sadisme très loin xD ). Sinon, je vais enfin mettre les filles de la troupe en avant parce que pour l'instant elles ont pas eu un rôle très actif ^^''' Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)_

**Pov Florent:**

Yamin le regarde un moment, comme un peu perdu. Moi même je n'en revient pas. Pas que ça me dérange, mais je ne comprend pas leur problème. S'ils s'aiment, pourquoi tout compliquer ? Et puis, So' aurait pu m'en parler. En attendant, Yamin ne bouge pas, et Solal en a assez de patienter. Il s'approche de lui à quatre patte ( on était assis je vous rappelle ) avec ... sensualité. Même moi je ne peut nier qu'il est ... sacrément sexy comme ça.

...

Attendez une minute, je vient de penser à mon deuxième meilleur ami comme étant sexy ? J'ai besoin de repos moi. Je me tourne vers Mikele, et fus assez étonné de le voir, comment dire, bouillonnant de rage. Non je plaisante pas, il me regardait d'un air ... très contrarié, voir même énervé, voir même furieux ! Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je fuis son regard. Ah, il faut vraiment que je prenne des vacances !

Insensible à mon débat silencieux, Solal était arrivé jusqu'à Yamin, qui le regardait bouche bée, ne sachant que faire. Et le brun lui prit ses lèvres doucement, pour un baiser qui aurait paru très chaste si le comédien n'avait pas empoigné sa nuque pour lui rouler une pelle monumentale. Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose ...

**Pov Mikelangelo:**

Non, mais il nous fait quoi là Florent ? Et vas-y que je matte Solal comme un chien devant sa pâté. Quoi, Solal il est gentil et tout, mais il est vieux ! et il aime Yamin ! Alors arrêtes de le fixer comme ça ! Tu pourrais ME fixer comme ça à la limite, mais Solal franchement ! Énervé, je croise les bras d'un air furieux tandis que les deux amis ( euh plus qu'amis à vrai dire ) s'embrassaient toujours, sous le regard approbateur de Merwan. Puis, il se tourne naturellement vers moi avec un regard peu rassurant.

- Comme Yamin n'est pas en état de quoi que soit, je vais m'occuper du prochain tour.

Un frisson se répandit dans mon corps, je m'attendais au pire avec lui.

- , action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Bien, vas nous reproduire la scène de Solal et Yamin devant nos yeux éblouis. Avec Flow bien sûr.

- ... NON MAIS SA VA PAS ?

- Calmes-toi, tous le monde nous regarde, je suis gêné.

- ET AVEC LES DEUX CRETINS EN CHALEUR TU CROIS QU'ON ATTIRE PAS DEJA L'ATTENTION ?

- Bah, je suis presque sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'homophobes dans la salle. Tu peux baisser d'un ton ? J'te jure tu commences à faire peur.

- Je vais te ...

- Bon, tu n'acceptes pas ? Ok, ton gage c'est d'emballer une fille dans cette salle.

Cruel dilemme. D'un côté, embrasser une fille alors que Florent est dans la même pièce n'est pas très judicieux, mais de l'autre, il va peut-être tout deviner si je met trop de ... passion ? En même temps, c'est l'occasion idéale de la jouer franc jeu. En inspirant je me tourne vers Flo en faisant un sourire un peu trop forcé pour être sincère. Lui même était tendu et blanc comme un linge.

Je m'approche de lui, et tout doucement, lui prend délicatement les lèvres.

**Pov Albert:**

Bon, récapitulons:

- Deux de mes chanteurs s'embrassent à pleine bouche dans le salon de l'hôtel de Lille.

- Un de mes chanteurs est évanoui dans ce même salon.

- Un autre de mes chanteur a la joue tuméfiée à cause d'un autre qui l'a blessé, toujours dans ce même salon.

- Ce chanteur en question s'en veut à mort d'avoir provoqué la blessure du quatrième et panique excessivement pour le troisième.

- Les gens dans le salon précédemment cité sont tous, soit excités, soit choqué, soit en colère.

- Et mon collègue dort, ou plutôt ronfle, dans sa chambre, complètement peinard, et impossible à réveiller.

Que faire dans toute cette agitation ? Et bien, adopter les techniques de mon collègue endormit, alias .

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER ?

Bien, le silence est rétablit. Une bonne chose de faite. Ensuite, je sépare brutalement Yamin et Solal l'un de l'autre, les poussent dans les escaliers en compagnie de Merwan, et demande à Mikelangelo de porter Florent. Je les emmène dans ma chambre en souriant et ferme la porte. Ceci fait, je laisse alors libre court à ma colère grandissante:

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ? QU'AVEZ VOUS ENCORE FOUTU ? YAMIN, SOLAL, IL Y AVAIT DES ENFANTS DANS LA SALLE ! ET DES PERSONNES QUI SE FERONT UN PLAISIR DE RACONTER LA SCENE AUX MEDIAS ! MERWAN, NE NIE PAS, JE SAIS QUE CE PLAN FOIREUX VIENT DE TOI ! ET FRANCHEMENT MIKELE, TOUT CA VALAIT VRAIMENT LA PEINE DE LE DEFIGURE ? FLORENT N'EST PAS UNE CHOCHOTTE, IL VA VITE S'EN REMETTRE ! JE SAIS QUE TU T'EN VEUT MAIS NE VA PAS TE SUICIDER NON PLUS PUTAIN ! ON NE POURRA DONC JAMAIS VOUS LAISSEZ SEULS DEUX SECONDES SANS DEVOIR REPARER TOUTES VOS BETISES ? IL Y A UN JOURS OU IL FAUT ARRETER LES CONNERIES !

Je m'arrête un moment pour reprendre mon souffle. Je me sens un peu mieux tout à coup. Je les observes d'un regard sévère. Ils ont tous des mines d'enterrement. Oui, bon, vu l'engueulade qu'ils se sont pris, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Puis, presque timidement ( oui, vous avez bien lu ), Merwan lève la main.

- Quoi ? rugis-je instinctivement.

- Que suggères-tu ? On fais quoi maintenant ?

- Bon, déjà, tu vas te laver la figure, la salle de bain est à côté. Solal, Yamin, je veux une explication claire à Dove et moi demain, et une bonne excuse pour les gens présents. Mikele, fous-toi deux claques, puis tu transportes Mister Salieri dans sa chambre. Ensuite, tu vas m'aider à calmer le jeu en bas.

Tous s'exécutèrent en silence. Ok, j'étais calme, mais surtout désespéré. Comment je vais expliquer ça à Dove, moi, demain ?

**Pov Yamin:**

Tous le monde a eu peur un jours ou l'autre. Tous le monde a des cauchemars, des grands méchants qui nous font trembler le soir sous la couette. Du genre le grand méchant loup, la méchante sorcière, Dark Vador, Sherkann, les araignées, les serpents, les fous à la tronçonneuse couverte de sang, les dinosaures, les monstres sous le lit, imaginer la prof d'histoire à poil ... des trucs de ce genre quoi. Ouais, ben tous ça réunis ( y compris la prof d'histoire ) n'est rien face au courroux dévastateur de Dove Attia, alias l'ours des cavernes. Je voulu faire part de ma somptueuse métaphore aux autres ici présents, mais un regard furibond d'Albert me fit taire. Celui-ci n'était pas moins furieux, quoiqu'un peu plus calme que la veille.

A mes côtés, Laurent baisse les yeux, comme un gamin turbulent convoqué chez le proviseur. La pensée de la petite bouille adorable qu'à du être mini-Solal, je ne pu retenir mon sourire attendri. Sourire qui ne plut pas du tout à notre producteur qui se mit à hurler, causant autant de ravages qu'un ouragan. Enfin, Florent apporta timidement deux tasses de café brûlant à nos deux tortionnaires, ce qui calma instantanément le plus jeune des deux, qui bu les deux tasses d'un coup. Ensuite, il nous regarda tour à tour et déclara la voix chargée d'agacement:

- Bon, que c'est-il passé exactement ?

Personne ne dit rien, craignant d'y laisser plus que quelques plumes. Le rouge commençait à monter lentement mais sûrement aux joues du producteur qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Heureusement pour nos pauvres petites vies, Merwan s'avança le premier.

- Eh bien, disons que ... Pour nous amuser, nous avons fais un jeu. Tu sais, action, chiche ou vérité. Bon, on a fais des gages débiles et l'un d'entre eux était que Solal embrasse Yamin.

Ca ne s'est pas exactement passer comme ça mais il valait mieux laisser l'aubergiste faire. Après tout, il connaissait Dove et Albert depuis plus longtemps que nous.

- Bref, un autre était que Mikele fasse la même chose à Florent. Tu sais, il n'y avait rien de méchant, juste un petit gage stupide comme on en fait pour s'amuser. Mais ... Flow se sentait pas très bien depuis ce matin, alors il s'est évanoui tout à coup. Mikele a paniqué et c'est à ce moment que j'ai sortit qu'il était peut-être mort, juste en plaisantant, alors Mike s'est énervé et m'a foutu une tarte. Voilà.

Bon, c'était une version très remixé des faits, mais qui pouvait en vouloir à Merwan ? Il est vrai que le fait que Flo s'est évanoui à cause du baiser et non parce qu'il se sentait mal et que Mikele est mis une droite à Merwan car il croyait que c'était de sa faute n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai mais on passera.

En attendant, nos producteurs préférés étaient en train de scruter intensément le chanteur Merwan Rim qui soutenait leur regard autant qu'il le pouvait. L'examen terminé, Dove soupira et nous regarda tous tour à tour, inquiet.

- Je sais que tu mens, Merwan, te fatigues pas. Bon, je vais passer l'éponge pour cette fois-là, mais vraiment, les gars, s'il se passe encore quelque chose dans ce genre, prévenez-moi.

Personne ne lui répond, et il échange un regard lourd de sous-entendu avec Albert. Je jette un coup d'oeil aux autres. Tous le monde a l'air mal à l'aise. Mikele se tortille sur sa chaise, Florent et Laurent garde résolument la tête basse et Merwan soutient les regards de nos producteurs adorés.

L'heure de calvaire est terminée, et chacun semble passablement déprimé. Il faut dire que tout ce bric-à-brac n'a pas arrangé nos affaires. Je m'approche de Flow et lui murmure discrètement quelques mots à l'oreille. Un sourire éclaire son visage sombre et il acquiesce silencieusement. Le petit Salieri court à sa chambre sous les regards intrigués de ses collègues et amis. Il nous rejoins dans la chambre que je partage avec Nuno, sa guitare à la main. Mikelangelo eut un petit sourire affectueux, et Merwan s'installait déjà au piano.

**Pov Mélissa:**

Alors que je me dirigeai en direction du bar, de la musique mêlée à des voix en chorus, et de grands éclats de rire, retinrent mon attention. Ce joyeux raffut provenait de la chambre de Yamin et Nuno ( rien d'étonnant en somme ). J'ouvre délicatement la porte pour tomber sur tous nos hommes réunis en train de chanter Tatoue moi, avec Florent à la guitare ( sans blague ) et Merwan au piano, tandis que Yamin cassait un peu tous le monde en les coupant avec des extrait de Vert c'est Vert.

Je souris. C'est définitif, je suis tombée amoureuse de cette troupe. Mon regard s'attardait sur Mikele qui regardait constamment Florent, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Devant ce spectacle, une ampoule que je croyais depuis longtemps éteinte s'alluma et un plan machiavélique commençait même déjà à se former. Ricanant d'avance, je fonce jusqu'à la chambre que je partage avec Maeva. J'ouvre la porte et débarque en trombe, provoquant un haussement de sourcils de Diane et ma colocataire, qui discutait tranquillement ( et ben plus maintenant ! ).

- Les filles, j'ai eu l'idée et l'illumination du siècle !

- Tu as ENFIN réaliser que tu me dois 45 euros ?

- Ou que c'est toi qui t'es enfilé la boîte de chocolat d'hier ?

- Ou que c'est mon chemisier préféré que tu tiens dans tes mains et non un mouchoir ?

Je jette rageusement ledit chemisier après m'avoir mouché bruyamment dedans.

- Vous êtes cruelles ! Je viens vous annoncer que j'ai mis au point un plan pour caser les mecs ensemble et vous me rembarrer ! Fausses amies !

- Calmes-toi, on t'écoutes, tu veux caser qui ?

Je sèche mes fausses larmes et m'exclame toute joyeuse:

- Flo et Mikele, Yamin et Solal, et euh ... Merwan avec ... Dove !

- Les deux premiers me vont, mais le troisième couple est plus qu'improbable, répondit franchement Diane plus terre à terre.

- Bah, on verra, dans le feu de l'action ... lance Maeva plus optimiste. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent tous autour ...

Je me frotte les mains avec impatience.

- Les pauvres ... Ils ne verront même pas le coup passer, conclut Diane avec un sourire en coin.

_Reviews ? ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello ! ^^ Je suis de retour avec un njouveau chapitre où j'ai voulu mettre un peu de suspens dans le Flo/Mikele ( ben quoi, ils ne peuvent pas non plus filer un amour rose xD ) et j'ai prévu pour le prochain chapitre un lime alors prévenez-moi si vous n'en voulez pas ( surtout que je ne suis pas très douée ar rapport à Kilia93... ^^'' ) merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font **vraiment **plaisir ^o^ _

**_samantha76: _**_merci beaucoup pour tes reviews surtout que tu me suis depuis le début, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ^^ euh.. pour les 2000 personnes j'suis pas sûre ( a moins que je rammène Mikele et Flo, il y aura tout de suite plus de monde xP ) et désolé pour le "Locomte" c'est mon correcteur et j'y ai pas trop fais attention ( j'ai honte -.- ) _

**_Akira: _**_Merci beaucoup d'aimer ma fic désolé pour les retards ^^'' et ne t'inquiètes pas, le couple Dove/Merwan n'est pas à l'ordre du jour xD En fait c'était plus un délire des filles qu'autre chose =) à moins que ça n'intéresse quelqu'un xD _

**_Dorme: _**_merci ^^ en fait pour les idées au départ je me suis vraiment inspirer de Plus Belle la Vie ^^''' ( je n'en suis pas fière désolé pour ceux qui aiment cette série ) et oui les filles sont vraiment diaboliques même si leur plan va quelque peu... foirer xD mais bon , je dis pas tout =P _

**_Kilia93: _**_encore merci pour tes reviews ^^ c'est sûr que le Flow en costard ça doit être beau à voir ( ne pas baver, ne pas baver... ) quand à Yamin et Solal, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter xD Mais Mikele et Flow auront un peu plus de mal ( I'm Sadique héhé ) Et Dove, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je l'immaginais trop sortir ce genre de répliques xP _

**_Mina: _**_merci moi aussi j'ai fais le tour des fics Mozart l'opéra Rock ( à mon grand regret ) mais j'en trouve encore aujourd'hui et je te conseille le Monde du slash où il en regorge ^^ Sinon, pour les retards je suis vraiment désolé je suis assez tête en l'air x) Et je suis d'accord: Mikele et Florent sont faits l'un pour l'autre ;D _

**_Lisa: _**_Merci pour ta review et oui Flo est fan ;D _

**Chapitre 4:**

**Pov Merwan:**

Je laisse mes doigts errer sur les touches du piano de Nuno lorsque la chanson prend fin. Mes pensées se font d'un coup mélancoliques et je me surprend à me sentir soudain un peu seul. Mais après tout, avec So' et Yamin ensemble et Mike' et Flow dans la même coupe, il ne reste plus que moi, le seul célibataire du petit groupe. Avec une nostalgie que je ne soupçonnait pas, je m'improvise une petite mélodie triste tandis qu'autour de moi les conversations reprennent. Je n'en tient pas compte, à fond dans mon jeu, des esquisses de paroles se formant dans ma tête. A mes côtés, une voix reprend le refrain que je fredonnais sans m'en rendre compte. Je souris à Flow qui se tenait assis sur le fauteuil juste à la droite du piano.

- C'est beau, commente-t-il d'un doux sourire aux lèvres, mais c'est terriblement triste. Et mélancolique, rajouta-t-il après un petit moment de réflexion.

- Pas faux, répondis-je évasivement.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Hum... Je ne sais pas...

- Je crois que ce n'est pas une réponse, Merwan.

- Oh ben... Alors, comment ça avance avec Mike' ?

Il détourna soudainement la tête, mais je pu néanmoins admirer la splendide couleur rouge tomate qu'il arborait à présent.

- Arrêtes tes bêtises, murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise.

J'éclatais de rire, quand je vis du coin de l'oeil Mikelangelo qui lui aussi était tout écarlate. Mais de colère. La jalousie hein ? Une idée me vint tout à coup à l'esprit. Je m'approchais sûrement de Flow avec un clin d'oeil discret et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Aussitôt, Mikele vit rouge. Limite s'il courrait pas vers nous.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Merwan ?

- Ben quoi ? Flo n'est pas ta propriété je te signale.

- Oui, mais tu pourrais avoir plus de respect pour lui quand même ! Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi ?

Du respect ? J'étais vraiment énervé par les propos du blondinet. Bien sûr que j'avais du respect pour Florent ! Comme pour chaque membre de cette troupe ! Je ne suis pas qu'un clown, bordel ! Et je ne suis pas sans-coeur, je ne me joue pas des sentiments des autres ! C'est donc comme cela que tous le monde me voit ?

- Calmes-toi Mikele, ce n'est qu'un bisou sur la joue. Il n'a jamais été vulgaire avec moi. Merwan est mon ami, je lui fais confiance. C'est toi qui devrait te maîtriser !

Ce fut comme s'il lui avait collé une baffe. Le Mozart des temps modernes était pétrifié, choqué, puis finalement retomba sur le lit en chancelant. J'eu presque de la pitié pour lui. Florent semblait regretter le ton dur et cassant sur lequel il avait parlé à notre italien national. Il s'approcha de lui en me lançant un regard d'excuses. Je lui sourit pour lui montrer que ce n'était rien.

N'empêche, tout cela n'arrangeai pas mes affaires. Après tout, avec la jalousie et la possessivité maladive de Mikele, je n'aurais plus de petit Salieri pour me consoler...

**Pov Mikelangelo:**

Une sonnerie stridente retentit, me défonçant littéralement les oreilles. Avec une grimace, j'éteins mon réveil brutalement. Puis un doute me prit, pourquoi donc avais-je bien pu mettre le réveil ? Je ne le fais jamais d'habitude. Et aujourd'hui on est dimanche, il n'y a pas répétions. Je me frottais les yeux avec insistance, quand soudain la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et une vision divine m'apparu.

Florent Mothe, vêtu d'un jean, torse nu, les cheveux encore mouillés, sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette autour du cou. Je pouvais admirer son ventre plat, son torse finement musclé et baver allègrement devant ses pectoraux que l'on pourrai comparé avec ceux d'un dieux. Je me pinça discrètement pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas, et m'asséna deux belles baffes mentales quand je réalisa que tout était réel.

Ce dieu vivant enfila un T-shirt blanc un peu moulant avant de se tourner vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Alors, Mister Loconte, bien dormis ?

- Tout à fait, Mister Mothe, puis-je vous retourner la question ?

- Bien entendu très cher, même si ma nuit fut plus agité que la votre puisque qu'une marmotte italienne a cru bon de ronfler durant près de huit heures.

Je me figea. Moi, je ronfle ?

- Et comment avez-vous donc résolu ce problème ?

- En dormant sur le canapé, ma foi très agréable.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un grand éclat de rire terriblement sensuel. Avant de recommencer à baver, je reprit sur une note plus joyeuse:

- La marmotte ne devait point être italienne mais bretonne, très cher, puisque dans la chambre à côté de la notre se trouve le plus formidable ronfleur de tous les temps.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en choeur. Puis après que j'ai enfilé une tenue plus décente qu'un boxeur, nous décendîmes en bas pour le petit déjeuner.

Il était très tôt, c'est à dire 7h30 ( mon Dieu, pourquoi me suis-je lever à une heure pareille ? ) et seuls les plus matinaux étaient présent. J'ai nommé Diane, Albert, Nuno et Estelle. Après un vague bonjour à chacun, je prit place aux côtés de Flow et me servit une dose généreuse de confiture à la fraise sur une biscotte au beurre. Je me réservais également toutes les autres confitures ( abricot, framboise, myrtille, fruits rouge, cassis, quetsche, groseille ) tandis que Florent réquisitionnait tous les pots de Nutella.

Albert nous observait d'un oeil critique:

- Entre Mikele la confiture, Solal le beurre de cacahouète et Florent le Nutella, on est mal barré. Vous vous rendez compte qu'à vous trois, vous saccagez toutes les réserves des hôtels où nous passons ? Et puis, vous ne laissez rien pour les autres.

- Chacun son pêché mignon, marmonna Flow en buvant avec délectation son café brûlant.

Moi, mon pêché mignon est tout autre puisqu'il se situ à ma droite. Mais bon, je ne pense pas y goûter un jour malheureusement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est au tour de Solal, Merwan et Melissa de montrer le bout de leur nez. Autant dire que le beurre de cacahouète est kidnappé. Solal s'assit à la gauche de Florent et Merwan en face de lui. Nous commençons à bavarder de tout et de rien quand Maeva débarqua soudain en pyjama et les cheveux en bataille. Après une belle séance photos de la princesse endormie, Yamin et Dove furent les derniers arrivés. Il était 9h30.

**Pov Florent:**

Il était bientôt 10h. Je gratouillais distraitement ma guitare, les yeux dans le vague. Mes pensées se résumaient à Mikelangelo et pourquoi je réagissais aussi bizarrement avec lui ces derniers temps. J'avais aussi une petite place pour l'affaire Solal/Yamin, qui n'était toujours pas réglé, puisqu'ils n'ont plus reparlé de cette histoire. En fait, la cause de tout ça, c'est cette soirée où nous avions trop bu. Depuis cette soirée, rien n'est plus comme avant. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, étrangement las. Mais après tout, peut-être que je me fais des idées. Sceptique, je continue à m'improviser une petite mélodie, et celle de Merwan me revint d'un coup en mémoire. Je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive à lui aussi.

J'en étais à ces idées noires quand Maeva s'assit à côté de moi, toute souriante. J'étais surpris. D'habitude, je me réserve chaque jours une demi-heure minimum pour ma guitare, et on évite généralement de me déranger. J'hausse un sourcil étonné. Elle me répond par un sourire énigmatique.

- Alors, que me veux-tu ? lui demandais-je finalement, trop curieux.

- Oh, rien de spécial, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

- Allez, on l'a fait pas à moi celle-là, insistai-je en éclatant de rire, ce n'est quand même pas un secret d'État ?

- Et bien... hésita-t-elle, indécise, ça te concerne. Toi et Mikelangelo.

Aussitôt, je stop net. Mes pensées se figent. Mon nom et celui de Mikele dans la même phrase ? Ca ne veut peut-être rien dire après tout. Oui, je me fais sûrement des idées. D'ailleurs, je m'attendais à quoi au juste ? C'est complètement idiot de ma part d'espérer quoi que soit. D'ailleurs, espérer quoi ? Oui, mes pensées sont assez confuses, j'avoue. Pour mettre fin au capharnaüm règnent en maître dans mon pauvre cerveau, je me tourne naturellement vers ma plus fidèle amie, ma plus belle amie, ma plus adorable amie, ma guitare adorée. Non, je ne suis pas dérangé. Y en a c'est la vodka, moi c'est ma guitare, voilà tout. Mes doigts pincent les cordes une à une, et je me laisse bercer par ces quelques notes. Une main me secoue énergiquement l'épaule. Les sourcils froncés, je vois Maeva soupirer d'un air exaspéré.

- Mon Dieu, Flo, il n'y a donc rien de plus important pour toi que ta guitare ?

J'allais répliquer acerbement ( on ne me dérange pas pendant ma pause guitare ) lorsque l'image d'un blondinet terriblement craquant m'apparu soudain.

- Oui, je crois... murmurai-je imperceptiblement, troublé.

- Quelqu'un par exemple ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Et toi ? contre attaquai-je en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet, Flow, rit-elle. Bref, je voulais juste te dire que Diane est sur Mikele et qu'il a dit à Melissa qu'il n'était pas indifférent à ses charmes. Comme tu es son meilleur ami, je pensais que tu voulais être au courant...

Re-bloquage. Diane. Sur. Mikele. J'eu un rire jaune, les mains moites et les dents serrées.

- Elle est sur lui. Tu parles bien au sens figuré j'espère ? Ou bien ils sont déjà ensemble ?

- Oui... Ils n'en sont pas encore là.

Puis, elle partie. Je ne connaissais pas cette sensation qui s'emparait de moi soudainement. Ce sentiment me fit peur. Je devrais encourager Diane, et même lui arranger le coup, mais je ne pouvais pas. En cet instant, j'avais juste envie de pleurer. Ou de tuer la blondinette. Soudain, son sourire me paru arrogant, son visage très hypocrite et son caractère déplaisant. Avec un peu de recul, je me calmais peu à peu. Et je compris que moi, Florent Mothe, étais jaloux. Mais pas de Mike, de Diane...

Jaloux ? Mais alors...

**Pov Solal:**

Il était 17h30. J'étais exténué. En même temps, avec Yamin, ça n'avais rien d'étonnant. Et dire qu'il n'était presque pas essoufflé... Il en redemande encore ce fou ! Je ne sais pas si tout cela est encore de mon âge après tout. Mais j'en ai tellement besoin, ça me fait un bien fou. Et ça me permet de ne pas perdre la main. Il insiste mais je n'en peux plus. Le visage rouge, j'halète fortement.

Je ne suis vraiment plus fais pour la course d'endurance !

En me redressant lentement, je remarque le regard perçant de mon ami sur ma personne. Je lui sourit maladroitement.

- C'est peut-être le moment... pour reparler de la dernière fois, non ?

- Peut-être, répondit-il évasivement, ou peut-être pas.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je sais pas So', je sais pas, mais je sais juste que tout ça me rend mal à l'aise. J'éprouve beaucoup plus que de l'amitié pour toi et... beaucoup plus encore lorsque tu te déshabilles, rit-il doucement, un peu gêné.

Je m'approche de lui avec pour but de l'embrasser, lorsque j'aperçu soudain une scène qui me figea instantanément. Yamin se retourna et en resta bouche bée. Devant nos yeux stupéfait, Merwan et Flow s'embrassait passionnément. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, et avais même pour idée d'aller demander à Dove ce que le cuisinier avait mis dans mon assiette. Après tout, depuis le temps que Mozart et Salieri se tourne autour ! D'ailleurs, est-ce que le blondinet est au courant ? Avec horreur, je découvrit Mikelangelo qui venait d'arriver dehors, stupéfait devant la scène. Les larmes commençaient même à lui monter aux yeux. Florent ne remarquait rien, trop occupé avec son "ami". J'avais envie de le retourner et de lui hurler à la figure tout ce que je pensais. Mais il ne voyait donc pas toute la peine qu'il causait à Mikele ? Pourtant, l'italien était au bord de la syncope, puis finalement il partit en courant hors de la zone de l'hôtel.

J'allais lui courir après, mais le comte Rosenberg m'en empêcha en me retenant par le bras. Il me fit doucement un signe négatif, l'air sombre.

_Reviews ? ^^_


End file.
